Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance
|desarrollo=Konami Computer Entertainment Japan |distribucion=Konami |productor=Hideo Kojima (director, productor) |guionista=Hideo Kojima y Tomokazu Fukushima |motor= |estreno='Xbox' América: 4 de noviembre de 2002 Europa: 7 de marzo de 2003 Playstation 2 Japón: 19 de diciembre de 2002 América: 3 de marzo de 2003 Europa: 28 de marzo de 2003 Microsoft Windows América: 27 de marzo de 2003 Europa: 28 de marzo de 2003 |género=Acción e infiltración |modos=Un jugador |plataformas= |media=DVD |juegoant=''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'' |juegosig=''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' }} Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance es una versión aumentada de Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Substance fue lanzado como una exclusiva temporal para el Xbox el 4 de noviembre de 2002 en USA. La versión de Playstation 2 fue retenida hasta marzo de 2003 y puesta a la venta al mismo tiempo que la versión para PC. Las tres versiones del juego fueron lanzadas casi al mismo tiempo en Europa y, además, la versión de Playstation 2 también incluyó a The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2. Substance fue lanzado en Japón el 19 de diciembre de 2002 sólo para Playstation 2. El subtítulo "Substance" fue parcialmente inspirado por Joy Division y New Order (bandas del gusto de Hideo Kojima) pues ambas comparten miembros y ambas lanzaron singles recopilatorios llamados “Substance”. Características Substance En esta versión del juego se encuentra el modo principal con escenas cinemáticas adicionales, también incluye un nuevo conjunto de Dog Tags, además de la presencia de modos de juego que fueron integrados a MG2: Sons of Liberty conforme llegaba a otros territorios, como ' Boss Survival', Casting Theater ''' y la dificultad European Extreme. A todo eso se le suman modos de juego totalmente nuevos como Snake Tales (misiones donde Snake es el protagonista y que se llevan a cabo en el petrolero y en Big Shell) y '''Missions (300 misiones en entornos de realidad virtual y 200 misiones alternativas). El principal agregado de Substance es la inclusión de casi 500 misiones independientes (parecidas a las misiones VR de Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions), constituyéndose de 300 misiones en entornos VR (donde hay misiones en primera persona) y 200 misiones alternativas que tienen lugar en el petrolero U.S.S. Discovery y en Big Shell y bajo condiciones especiales. En Missions, el jugador debe elegir entre Solid Snake o Raiden, así como versiones alternativas para cada uno (por ejemplo, Raiden usando el exoesqueleto del Cyborg Ninja o Snake vistiendo su traje de infiltración en Metal Gear Solid). Como se mencionó antes, Substance también incluye cinco misiones con historias paralelas al argumento principal no canónicas, protagonizadas por Solid Snake, y dada su baja producción, no tienen diálogo hablado, por lo que su trama se cuenta por medio de textos extensos, además de que los escenarios y los enemigos son los mismos que los del juego original. En exclusiva para la versiones americana y europea de Playstation 2, se introdujo el modo de juego Skateboarding en el que Raiden y Solid Snake deben hacer trucos sobre patinetas. Entre los cambios menores se hallan cosas tales como que la introducción, al final, muestra el logotipo de Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance y no el de Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. En el caso de las dog tags, al iniciar un nuevo juego, se puede optar por la serie clásica o una nueva que incluye algunos nombres más. Un silenciador para la USP puede ser encontrado en el petrolero desde un segundo juego, y ahora cuando se utiliza el camuflaje óptico, la bandana no es lo único que permanece visible, ya que ahora las municiones del chaleco son visibles. Hay nuevos carteles a lo largo del juego y el Nikita se ha movido a una nueva ubicación. Los efectos visuales de las gafas térmicas fueron mejorados para dar una impresión más realista del calor. Las gafas de sol se pueden usar a partir de la tercera partida. Se hicieron pequeños cambios al diálogo, por ejemplo cuando Solidus le revela su pasado a Raiden, él decía: “No more games, Raiden... at least you know (No más juegos, Raiden... al menos ya sabes)”. En Substance, esto fue cambiado a “No more games, Jack... at least you know (No más juegos, Jack... al menos ya sabes)”. HD Edition Con la llegada de Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection y Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection, aparecieron las versiones en HD de Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, y Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, con una mayor calidad de texturas, y que corrían hasta 60 FPS. Modos de juego Missions Estas misiones basadas en completar ciertos objetivos se dividen en misiones alternativas donde la acción transcurre en los entornos del juego y en misiones virtuales que se llevan a cabo en entornos virtuales. Los diferentes modos de juego son: *'Photo Mode': El jugador debe tomar una foto con la cámara para completar la fase. *'Bomb Disposal mode': Similar a la misma situación a la que el jugador se enfrenta en el juego principal, hay que desactivar bombas en distintos lugares y con ciertas condiciones usando el aerosol refrigerante (Coolant spray). *'Weapon mode': Misiones VR estándar en las que hay que utilizar todas las armas para cumplir distintos objetivos. *'Sneaking mode': Misiones VR estándar que consisten en infiltración. *'Eliminate all': Misiones donde el jugador debe matar, dormir o noquear a todos los guardias en un área determinada antes de que el tiempo límite finalice. *'Hold up mode': El jugador debe sorprender y apuntar con su arma a todos los guardias antes de continuar. *'Variety mode': Estas misiones pueden variar desde eliminar a todos los enemigos con munición limitada en la oscuridad, proteger un tazón de curry de los guardias usando un PSG-1 o cegar a los enemigos con salsa picante. Snake Tales :Artículo principal: Snake Tales Debido a que muchos fans les disgustó Raiden como personaje principal de Metal Gear Solid 2, se crearon una serie de historias donde Solid Snake es el personaje principal. Las historias de las misiones se desarrollan en pantallas de texto y no mediante codec o cinemáticas. Estas historias no son parte del canon de la saga, pero usan elementos clave del mismo. Boss Survival En este modo, el jugador debe enfrentarse a todos los jefes del juego, en secuencia y con una sola barra de vida que no se renueva con cada enfrentamiento. Se puede elegir entre tres niveles de dificultad: fácil, normal y difícil. Se puede jugar este modo con Solid Snake o con Raiden. Casting Theater En este modo, el jugador puede elegir de entre las cinemáticas clave del juego y cambiar los roles de los personajes. Se puede elegir cualquier personaje del juego (principales y secundarios), y varios personajes especiales, como Snake en su traje de Metal Gear Solid o con esmoquin, Raiden con el traje de Cyborg Ninja o los modelos poligonales de 1998 de Snake y Ocelot, así como una remodelada Meryl Silverburgh. Es sabido que la versión de PS2 de Substance tiene más personajes disponibles para este modo. Skateboarding En las versiones de PS2 de América y Europa de Substance, se incluyó una demo para Evolution Skateboarding, el, en ese entonces, futuro juego de Skateboarding de Konami. El jugador puede elegir entre Snake o Raiden para hacer skateboarding en las estructuras de Big Shell con varios objetivos, que van desde patinar sobre las barandas, hacer trucos varios o destruir a los cyphers enemigos, todo ello en un límite de tiempo y recibiendo un rango dependiendo de los objetivos alcanzados. Se ha dicho que este demo corre en un motor gráfico distinto al de Metal Gear Solid 2. Trivia *A principios del año 2000, una revista reportó que el Xbox recibiría una nueva versión de Metal Gear Solid 2 llamada Metal Gear Solid X. De acuerdo al reporte, ésta incluiría, además de la trama original, otra campaña que contaría las acciones de Solid Snake durante el capítulo de Big Shell. *La versión de PC es un port directo de la versión de Xbox, incluso los nombres de los botones son los mismos que los de del control de éste. *Este juego tuvo la instalación más pesada (hasta 2003) en PC. Ocupaba hasta 7.70 GB de espacio. *La versión de PlayStation 2 es considerada la mejor de todas, pues las versiones de Xbox y PC no gozan de una optimización ideal, así, las cinemáticas y el exterior del petrolero sufren de un bajo framerate, además de que las mecánicas de disparo se diseñaron con el control del PlayStation 2 en mente. *Fue el último Metal Gear publicado en PC hasta la salida de Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, lo que ocurrió en el año 2013. Galería Portadas b2fe4be3.jpg|Japanese PS2 box art. 41iGnkFNLGL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|European PS2 box art (The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 included). 65756887.jpg|European re-release box art. (The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 not included). mkj.jpg|South Korean PS2 box art. MGS2SUBBEST4567.jpg|Japanese (PlayStation 2 the Best) box art. Metal_Gear_Solid_2_Substance_PS2Dendo_A.jpg|Japanese (Konami Palace Collection) box art. File:MGS2S XB NA cover.jpg|North American Xbox box art. MGS2SUSBTANCE EUROPE COVER.jpg|European Xbox box art. mgs2sub.jpg|European Xbox (Classics) box art. msmsm.jpg|North American PC box art. metal-gear-solid-2-substancepc-multiespdvd.jpg|European PC box art. dffddsfd66666.jpg|German PC box art. 87654.jpg|Japanese "Limited Sorter Edition" box set. 753-1190845130.jpg|Japanese "Ultimate Sorter Edition" box set. Demos 88787.jpg|North American Xbox promo. mgs2subpromo.jpg|European promo. Libros 409257058_81115bc793_z.jpg|Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Kōshiki Guide. P1690935.JPG|Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Kōshiki Complete Guide. 51K9V3Y6Z8L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance BradyGames Official Strategy Guide - Xbox 51YPYGFMHJL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance BradyGames Official Strategy Guide PS2 Videos 9876543.jpg|Japanese Promotional DVD (Paired with ANUBIS: Zone of the Enders')' Merchandising mgs2_pshop.jpg|Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance Trading Figures by Yamato. Promo release t-shirt.jpg|Promo Release T-shirt Konami Staff Promo Appeal.jpg|Konami Staff promo apparel. 409203510_eda2e82e78.jpg|North American press. 409254786_66a4edcf33_z.jpg|Bumper sticker. 65hhg.jpg|European pre-order ration tin. $(KGrHqJ,!loFDcSDpimEBRE6LNddzQ~~60_12.JPG|KONAMISTYLE poster. Categoría:Remakes